This is a randomized, placebo-controlled dose ranging study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of the new oral diphosphonate MK-217 when given to early postmenopausel women. The hypothesis to be tested is that daily oral administration of MK-217 will prevent bone loss in the spine, hip and forearm when compared to placebo-treated control.